04889
}} is the 4,891st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 17 January, 2008. Written by BILL LYONS Directed by TOM POOLE Plot Part 1 As Shadrach enters Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie calls him a Judas and says he'd better stay out of her way. She tells him he's even more stupid than he looks when he says he didn't know Viv was going to evict her. He isn't impressed when Debbie asks if they have any muesli, calling it 'rabbit food'. He tells her that she only wants to eat it as she thinks it is what posh people eat and that now she's back home she'll have to stop putting on her airs and graces. Debbie says that she won't be staying long. Zak and Lisa enter and ask her about putting some money in the pot. Debbie reminds them that they owe her money for Belle's school fees. She tells them to get the money from Shadrach as she wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't taken a bribe. In Pear Tree Cottage, Betty enters to complain about the bin men spilling rubbish all over her garden. Matthew directs her to Carl. Betty tells Carl that he can send someone around to clear it up. She muses about how the Kings contract is up for renewal and it would be a bad time for the council to receive complaints about them. Carl agrees to send someone round to clear it up. Betty exits and Matthew tells Carl that he shouldn't have backed down. He says he has a lot to learn about running a business as he is too soft. In Wishing Well, Debbie is on the phone as Zak banishes Shadrach to the barn. Lisa tells Debbie not to get her hopes too high as banks don't give mortgages to girls her age. Debbie muses that they won't as her last name is Dingle. Shadrach enters the caravan to see Eli reading the paper. He says he thought he might need some company. Eli says he would if it was a Swedish au pair who wanted to teach him the meaning of free love, but in his case if he sees him again it will be too soon. Shadrach says that they are friends and he shared his beer with him. Eli tells him he lost them their house, but Shadrach blames Viv and her devious ways playing on his weaknesses. He tells Eli that he is probably better off without Debbie as you should never trust women. Shadrach says he'd like to move in the van with him but Eli throws Shadrach out of the caravan saying if it was down to him he'd put him in with the pigs. Debbie and Jasmine enter Café Hope. Viv calls for Bob and asks him to throw them out. Debbie says they're not there to cause trouble, they just want a peaceful way out of this. Jasmine asks Viv to listen to what they've go to say, but she tells them that the house is being sold and that is the end of the matter. Bob tells her that it can't do any harm to listen to the girls. Eli is in the poly tunnel tending to his plants when Lily enters. He tells her that he has an order to fill and will make it worth her while if she helps him get it done quicker. Lily declines his offer and heads out. Eli answers his phone to a customer and tells them that he is getting the order ready but needs a safe way to drop it off. In the café, Viv tells Jasmine and Debbie that they won't get around her. Debbie muses that they should sell their story to the Courier. Jasmine reckons it would make the front page:"Charity Big-Wig Viv Hope Illegally Evicts Two Helpless Teenagers". Bob tries to keep things calm. Debbie says that all she is asking for is first refusal. Viv thinks it's ridiculous as scum like her can't raise that kind of money, but reluctantly agrees and tells Debbie that if she can raise the full asking price in a week, then she can have first refusal. Jo is on her way to pick Sarah up from playgroup. Sam catches up with her and asks if she could give him a few extra hours. She tells him that she can't help or give him an advance as she has to pay the suppliers. Eli heads towards Sam telling him that he has a nice little earner to put his way. Carl is working away in Pear Tree when Debbie enters. She is smartly dressed and carries a folder containing documents of her accounts. She heads into Matthew's office and tells him that she needs a mortgage and wants to put some business his way. Carl watches on as Matthew belittles her. Debbie heads out upset, telling Matthew that he is making a big mistake. Carl tells Matthew that he was too hard on Debbie. Jasmine is walking through the village when she sees Miles knocking on the door of Tug Ghyll. She tells him that she has been evicted. Jasmine tells Miles that she never meant to hurt him with her article and would like them to be friends. Miles tells her that Donald is awake and out of hospital but has moved back in with Nicola. In Pear Tree, Matthew is looking at the house details for Tug Ghyll. He tells Carl that he has decided to put an offer in himself. He tells Carl never to get distracted by a pretty face. Carl reminds Matthew that the Hopes are handling the sale and they won't want to do business with him. Matthew is sure they will as money talks. Matthew tells Carl to go and remind Sam about paying the rent for Dale View. Eli gets into the back of the taxi and puts the package under the seat. Sam heads over and asks Eli some questions about the job. Eli tells him not to tell Debbie as he can make the extra cash by not putting in through the books. Sam asks if there is anything dodgy about the fare. Eli says no and tells Sam that he just wants to help see him right. Sam heads off. Part 2 Matthew enters the café and heads over to Viv and Bob. He tells them that buying and selling property is such a hassle and they already have enough to deal with. When Bob realises that Matthew is hinting at making an offer, he tells him that they would never do business with the Kings. Matthew says that they could save a few thousand pounds on commission if they made it a private sale. Bob insists that they will not sell to Matthew but Viv is being swayed. Bob reminds her of her promise of first refusal to Debbie. Jo enters the Woolpack and asks for a G&T. Paul asks how Andy is. Chas listens in and starts to feel sorry for Jo. Paul muses that people find it awkward and never know what to say to someone whose partner has just gone to prison. Jo comments on how now Andy is in prison, she is receiving unwanted male attention. Chas heads over to her and says that if she wants to chat, then she can do. Jo thanks her. Jasmine and Miles head into Holdgate Farm. Nicola says to Donald that he is too tired for visitors. Miles tells Donald that Jasmine was very kind to him whilst Donald was in hospital. Donald is intrigued that she is a journalist. He muses that it is nice for the family to have some quality time together when Nicola and Miles snipe at each other. Carl heads over to Debbie who is at the garage washing a car. He apologises for how Matthew spoke to her. Debbie comments on how it must be easy when Tom handed the King Brothers a business on a plate. Carl confides in her about how Matthew has been annoying him for a while. He tells Debbie that he is a good listener and she should talk to him about her plan. Eli is on the phone to a customer when Sam arrives back. He is happy and tells Eli that he has never had such a big tip. Eli tells him that he might be able to put a few more jobs his way. Sam comments on how he will be able to pay off his rent in no time. Eli sends Sam on his way and gets into the back of the taxi. He reaches under the seat and gets the envelope of money. In Holdgate Farm, Donald says that he feels a bit hungry. He suggests that Nicola and Miles go and make some lunch. Jasmine tells Donald that Miles really cares about him and Nicola only cares about his money. Donald tells Jasmine that things aren't always simple as they seem. He tells her that he would rather trust his own judgement on Nicola and Miles. In the café, Bob tells Viv that he can't believe she thought about selling to Matthew and Dawn must be turning in her grave.. Viv tells Bob that if they could save on agent's fees, they could put the extra money in a trust fund for TJ. Debbie enters and tells Viv that she has the money for the house. Viv reminds her that she wants nothing less than the asking price. Debbie tells her that she has it and heads out commenting on how it is a pleasure doing business with Viv. Jasmine and Miles exit Holdgate Farm. He muses that he hates leaving Donald with Nicola. Jasmine is sure that Donald is a lot tougher than he looks. Miles comments on how he would be a good son if Donald would let him but is sure that Donald doesn't fully trust him. Jasmine tells Miles that Donald told her he doesn't need her advice and that maybe she doesn't know Miles as well as she thought. In Pear Tree, Bob enters and heads towards Matthew. Matthew is cocky when he thinks that Bob has come to take up his offer of buying Tug Ghyll. Bob enjoys telling Matthew that Debbie raised the money. Matthew isn't impressed. Carl is amused and comments on how Matthew doesn't like being beaten. Matthew says that people need to see that they can't mess him about. Edna and Betty push baby Samson in his pushchair down Main Street. Betty comments on how Edna seems a bit down. Sam thanks them for looking after Samson and says that they didn't have to buy him an ice-cream. Edna says that Samson deserves it for being as good as gold. Edna refuses to take money from Sam for baby-sitting. Debbie enters Pear Tree and heads over to Carl with the paperwork that he asked for. Matthew realises that Carl has given Debbie a mortgage. He asks why Carl would want to chuck money at her. He wonders if Carl fancies Debbie but Carl insists that it is just business. Debbie says that she will pay back every penny. Matthew makes a bet with Carl for £100 that Debbie will let Carl down before the end of the year. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes